This invention relates to interactive wagering systems and methods. More particularly, this invention relates to interactive wagering systems and methods that enable wagers to be placed via a television set-top box, via a computer, and/or via a telephone.
Wagering on sporting events such as horse, dog, and harness racing is a popular leisure activity. However, it is sometimes inconvenient to attend racing events in person. Not all racing fans have sufficient time to visit race tracks as often as they would like and some fans have difficulty in obtaining suitable transportation to the track. Thus, there is a need for wagering services for fans who cannot attend racing events in person.
Off-track betting establishments, which are generally more readily accessible than race tracks, have attempted to fill this need. However, a racing fan who desires to place a wager still faces the prospect of traveling to the off-track betting establishment.
Wagering via telephone is another option. A user of a telephone-based system typically sets up a telephone account against which wagers may be made. In order to place wagers, the user must interact with a computerized telephone ordering system by pressing appropriate buttons on a touch-tone telephone. This type of system is mainly used for placing wagers. Detailed racing information is typically obtained from other sources, such as printed racing programs.
Wagering via a television set-top box is still another option. As described in Brenner et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,830,068, which is hereby incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, known systems enable a user to receive wagering information and place wagers using a television set-top box in a user's home.
Wagering via computer is yet another option. Using a computer, a user can similarly receive wagering information and place wagers from the user's home.
Although, systems for telephone, set-top box, and computer wagering are known, no known system provides an integrated wagering system that enables a user to receive wagering information and place wagers using more than one of these methods. Moreover, many known systems for telephone, set-top box, and computer wagering are difficult to use and do not provide a user-friendly interface.
It would therefore be desirable to provide systems and methods for interactive wagering that provide an integrated wagering system that can be accessed by telephone, set-top box, and/or computer.
It would also be desirable to provide systems and methods for interactive wagering that provide an easy to use interface that allows the user to quickly navigate through the available options to place a wager.
It would further be desirable to provide systems and methods for interactive wagering that provide a user interface that provides both an expert wagering mode and a novice wagering mode.